La boda
by KagoDey
Summary: este es mi primer Song-fic espero que les guste :S


_La boda_

Habían pasado alrededor de un año y cuatro meses; desde la última vez que la vi, me arrepiento de no haberte dicho que me iba des país capas que hallas pensado que te abandone pero no, no es así espero que la carta que te envié días después de mi partida la hallas recibido, porque me fui pero no te abandone en la carta dice claro "volveré por ti", ojalas eso haya servido para que me esperaras…

-ojalas podamos volver a estar juntos-Dice Inuyasha casi en susurro, de repente escucha a sus amigos de negocio que hablaban mientras veían una reviste, me acerque para poder escuchar con más claridad y…

-Esto no lo puede saber Inuyasha se podrá muy triste-Dice su mejor amigo Miroku

-Pero de todas formas se esterara-dice su hermano con su semblante frio

-que aremos él todavía la ama-Dice Banckotsu tomando la revista en sus manos

Entonces caí en cuenta, el a la única persona que amo es a mi Kagome, entonces un mar de pensamiento me inundó, la cual deseche no quería pensar en esas posibilidades, ya que tenía una meta que cumplir era casarme con Kagome. Pero la una pregunta me inundo de quien estarían hablando.

-Chicos de que hablan-Pregunte mientras entraba al vagón de primera clase

-De nada Inuyasha solo vemos las novedades de la reviste-Dice mi mejor amigo el cual estaba un tanto nervioso pero no le di mucho interés

-y que hay de nuevo-pregunte sin mucha importancia ya que no creí en lo que avía encucado anterior mente

Todos suspiraron con pesadez la verdad no sabía lo que iban a decir, pero esperaba que no fuera una mala noticia...

-perdón compañero-Dijo mi querido amigo de negocios Banckotsu mientras me lanzaba la revista, empecé a leerla, fuerte fue mi desesperación, mientras una solitaria lagrima caía por mi mejilla no, no podía creer lo que decía el titulo…

"La Gran diseñadora de ropa, Higurashi kagome, se casa hoy viernes 25 de Enero en la iglesia Sengoku Con el empresario. Susukino Koga la boda será a las 5:35 pm"

-Qué hora es-pregunte un tanto desesperado, no me caía en la cabeza perder a la mujer de mi vida por la cual llore más de una noche

-Son las 3:00 pm –Dice mi mejor amigo, Miroku

-Llegaremos a tiempo para el casamiento-Dice con una sonrisa en los labios

5:20 pm iglesia Sengoku

-Kagome es la hora-Dice su mejor amiga Sango

-Lose sango no me lo recuerdes- Dice kagome un tanto triste

-Segura de lo que haces-Pregunto su amiga ya que no está de acuerdo de que se casara simplemente para olvidar un amor del pasado

-Si el no vendrá más –Dice mientras baja un solitaria lagrima por su mejilla, cual inmediatamente la ase desaparecer con su mano derecha

5:35 pm Iglesia Sengoku Casamiento kagome Higurashi y Koga Susukino

-Querido hermanos estamos aquí para presenciar esta hermosa prueba de amor, el matrimonio continuando con la boda si hay alguien presente que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre..

_**Yo me opongo… **_

_**Quien te ama como yo cosita linda **_

_**Ay Dios **_

_**Si te casas te llevaras mi vida **_

_**Es como un fin de una novela **_

_**Nuestra historia la más bella **_

_**Dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla **_

-Kagome como permites esto, esto es absurdo es un error, que termines esta boda enseguida, explico mis motivo y quien soy yo-Dije muy seguro de mis propias palabras, ella está muy asombrada todavía no le caía en cuenta que estaba ahí, pero no le preste importancia y seguir con mi relato- que escúchame ese estúpido que está en el altar y el público presente, van a de presenciar la historia de una gran amor.

_**Hace un año que rompimos **_

_**Como locos nos quisimos **_

_**Los dos compartimos un corazón **_

_**Más hoy se casa para intentar borrarme **_

-Que hace… este estúpido aquí-dijo Koga furioso

-Shhh, tuno opines por favor, yo no renuncio a tu abandono y vengo dispuesto a todo, mi ídolo Romeo lucho por su amor, un soldado es un héroe a un que en la muera en la guerra y no pienso salir de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella-Dije mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella quien estaba Junto a ese maldito de Koga

_**Quién te ama como yo cosita linda **_

_**Ay Dios **_

_**Si te casas te llevarás mi vida **_

_**Es como un fin de una novela **_

_**Nuestra historia la más bella**_

_**Dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla**_

-Hay por dios amor recapacita es que acaso ya no me amas, recordemos nuestras vidas, cuando niños ese domingo en el parque cuando nos dimos nuestro primer besito, hicimos un pacto de palabra que hicimos acaso lo olvidaste, tu sabes que yo te amo y tú me amas, aun que venga el fin del mundo ni un que sea la muerte nos separa-Dije ya cuando me encontraba al frente de tu rostro, rostro cual estaba lleno de lágrimas negras por el delineador, se lo que pensabas, que era lo que yo hacía ahí pero esa respuesta era muy simple, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente sé que suena egoísta pero tú me perteneces kagome.

_**Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana **_

_**Tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba **_

_**No contaban con la astucia nunca, nunca me agarraban **_

_**Tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama **_

_**Como olvidar ese colegio **_

_**Donde estudie tu cuerpo **_

_**En el baño, piso cuatro **_

_**Todos los días dos y cuarto**_

-No es lo mismo que hacer el sexo, a que te hagan el amor, tu almohada fue testigo de las noche de pasión cuando tu perdías el control, y hasta te éxito con mi voz, y tus días amargo los remediaba con una llamada, mi amor si piensa que te abandone no es así ese viaje fue muy necesario , y parece que la carta que te envié no la recibiste y ahora mira el daño-Dice un tanto molesto, porque esa carta lo le abra llegado si yo misma se la mande con… me quede helado, el maldito de Koga no se la entrego entonces por la culpa del yo estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida…

_**Quién te ama como yo cosita linda **_

_**Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente de poca cosa **_

_**Y así te atreves a compárate conmigo **_

_**Quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena **_

_**Al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea **_

_**Yo conozco sus defectos **_

_**Sus más íntimos secretos **_

_**Te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar**_

-que pasa por que no dicen nada, tu nunca la aras feliz, tu futura esposa llora lagrimas por mí –dije un tanto feliz por esa demuestra de amor se nota todavía me ama pero cómo hacer para que recapacite, aro astas cabizbajo-Kagome tu sabes yo te amo tanto ere mi uno amor, por favor recapacita lo único que te pido-Dije mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, quería llorar por la maldita vez que le toma más importancia a ese maldito trabajo que a ti, en este mismo momento me invade una rabia la cual quiero expulsar de mi cuerpo…

_**Por qué lloras? **_

_**Porqué sabes que digo la verdad **_

_**Ha? **_

_**La única verdad que tú conoces **_

_**La verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan **_

_**Se sientan a presenciar este teatro **_

_**Dramatizado por un hipócrita y un payaso **_

_**Si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula **_

Explote, la mire a ella quien está casi arrodillada al frente mío –Levanta la cabeza y mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te estoy hablando, yo amor quien te vio llorar y te vio reír, el que estuvo a tu lado en los mejore y peores capítulos-dije un tanto decepcionado nunca pensé que me aria estoy a mí, me dirigí a la puerta para irme…

_**De nuestra novela de nuestra historia **_

_**A tu protagonista le pagas con este final **_

_**A mí? **_

_**No **_

_**Mi amor**_

Hasta apunto de irme pero un grito fue el que me hizo parar

-No, no te vayas –Grito kagome mientras se acercaba corriendo para luego abrazarme. Me sentí tan feliz al fin estaríamos Junto por siempre y nunca más la dejaría por un estúpido trabajo menos ahora que estuve a punto de perderla...

_**Fin **_


End file.
